The present disclosure relates to an image display device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-227574 discloses an image display device of a type which displays an image of a small display device as a virtual image to a user. The image display device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-227574 includes a relay optical system for forming the displayed image as an intermediate image and an eyepiece optical system for forming an exit pupil to guide the intermediate image to the user. The eyepiece optical system is composed of a half mirror and a concave mirror. In the image display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-227574, a display luminous flux emitted from the relay optical system is reflected by the half mirror, is then reflected in the opposite direction by the concave mirror, and then passes through the half mirror and reaches the eyeball of the user.